Tamer of the Dragon
by A Lonely Silhouette
Summary: Draco Malfoy, as prestigious and handsome as he is, has yet to learn the importance of true friendship and loyalty. What will happen when an unexpected friendship occurs between an undeserving disappointment of a pure-blood and an egotistical hothead?
1. Bad Blood

**DISCLAIMER**

I, A Lonely Silhouette, do hereby state with full and honorable truth that I own nothing as to the plot of this story, nor do I own the characters in which this story is about. I own only the situations in which they are placed that have not been written into the Harry Potter series or films.

_This disclaimer extends in its truth and entirety to the very last word of the very last chapter. _

Signed, _A Lonely Silhouette_

* * *

><p><strong>Background Info: <strong>This story begins with Draco's 2nd year (Astoria's 1st). The first 8 chapters contain the events that lead to Draco and Astoria's friendship. The chapters following take place 6th year and later.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets: At Flourish and Blotts<strong>

(page 63)

"_Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that – no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter – bad blood, that's what it is..."_

* * *

><p><strong>BAD BLOOD<strong>

* * *

><p>"Miss Astoria Greengrass!" called the short point-nosed witch at the head of the great sparkling room. Astoria gripped the sides of her robes and bit her lip. This was it- moment of truth. She began walking cautiously to the front of the Great Hall weaving through other peers who seemed to be as frightened as she. The room was adorned with great tapestries and decorations galore. It emitted a brilliant shine off of the beautiful wood-worked floors beneath their feet. The large tables were so precisely aligned and polished to gleam in the bright light of burning torches hung amongst the cold stone walls. Giant fireplaces warmed them and created a welcoming feeling, yet still the onlooking elders and strange creatures created a sense of uneasiness and unfamiliarity amongst the smaller few.<p>

Astoria's head was hanging low as she nervously walked up to the stool awaiting her. Just before she reached the platform, she raised her head and turned around to spot her older sister Daphne at the Slytherin table. She caught sight of her bright blonde curls and gave a short wave. Daphne was watching her sister intently waiting on the results of her sorting. This was one of the most important days of a pure-blood's life. The day they would be sorted into their rightful house.

Daphne returned her sister's nervous wave and made a shooing gesture with her hands. She was getting impatient. _Hurry up you twit! _Astoria knew what Daphne was expecting- what everyone was expecting. Her stomach began to flop over in her belly. She had a very bad feeling about this. Finally Astoria turned to the patient witch in front of her and she gestured for her to take her seat atop the lonely stool. As she did so, the witch placed a large brown and wrinkly pointed hat upon her head. It slipped down around the middle of her forehead and stopped as it rested on the tips of her ears.

Astoria knew what the hat would do. She'd seen it about two dozen times before her name was called, yet still it took her by surprise. The hat twisted slightly around her head to get a good settling on her. It moved and twitched and began to talk to her quietly.

"Oh! Another Greengrass, I do say. Perfect- just perfect. I do always love getting the ones I already know where to put." The hat opened its mouth and sputtered, "Sl- s. Wait a moment." The hat twisted a bit more. A puzzled look fell over its face and it hummed quietly to itself. "What have we here? Mummy and daddy will not be happy with this little egg." Astoria's heart was racing. She did know she was different. Everyone knew it of course, but if she was so different from her family as to be put in a separate house- how could she ever really be one of them. It would be a bitter yet unintentional betrayal. "Please, I must be in Slytherin! Why did you stop?" She whispered hurriedly. "My dear, your mind and character say otherwise. I believe it unwise to put you in Slytherin house." The hat had already made up its mind. "No please! They will never forgive me! Please!" Before she could finish her pleading, the hat jumped slightly off of her head and shouted, "Ravenclaw!" A great roar of whispers rose up from the tables of students and hung over Astoria like a great cloud. Astoria dropped her head and let her auburn hair curtain her face to keep the sight of her anger struck sister away. She would rush to her common room that night and write a flabbergasted letter to their parents explaining how her disappointment of a sister got placed in a house of unworthy and dirty people. She would also state how it was still expected as she was so odd and tell her parents how she would make up for Astoria's failure as a child to them. So predictable, her sister was.

"You will understand in time, child. Forgive me for now." The hat was taken from her head and she descended the stairs of the platform and took her seat amongst her peers.

Child after child took their place on the stool and was sorted accordingly into their houses, but Astoria did not pay attention to them. She was quietly feuding with her own thoughts as the bustle went by unnoticed. Daphne would not be the only one writing to their parents that night.

_Dear Mother and Father, _

_I have rather disturbing news. I am so sorry to inform you that Astoria has failed to be sorted into Slytherin and was instead placed in Ravenclaw. I know you must be devastated, but you need not worry. In time, her disappointments will come and go as she grows into the odd girl that she is, but I will make up for them and make you proud. I will not let her sully the family name with this travesty, I swear it. I will still keep her in check so that little to no disappointment comes our way. I will do my best to make you proud. _

_Sincerely your dutiful loving daughter, Daphne_

Astoria looked down upon her piece of blank parchment and whimpered silently to herself. What was she going to say to them? They would never forgive her. This was the most important day of a pure-blood's life. It battled with the rank of a pure-blood's wedding day. The day they inherited a new and (most of the time) higher standing in society. It trumped that day due to the fact that if a pure-blood wasn't sorted into Slytherin or the main house in which every family member was ever put into- there must be some sort of deformity or defect with the child and so they didn't deserve a higher rank in wizarding society (so thought the closed-minded and tradition junkie pure-bloods).

Astoria's hands shook as she lowered them down to the parchment. Her heart raced as her quill touched the dry material. _Here goes- everything, _she thought. A small tear slid down the side of her face and onto the bottom left corner of the parchment. It started to fold up at the presence of moisture. She moved her hand to form the letters and words spilling from her mind onto the paper.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Please do not be upset with me. I begged that crazy old hat to sort me into Slytherin. It wouldn't listen and instead threw me into Ravenclaw. I know you will be disappointed and I wrote this to apologize for what has happened. I hope you aren't too mad. _

_I promise that I will never let another disappointment come your way_. _I will try my hardest to make you proud of me. I know Daphne is angry with me as well, and I'm sure she is writing you at this very moment. I hope you all forgive me. _

_Sincerely your loving daughter, Astoria_

That night, Astoria crawled into bed with a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach and salty sweet tears resting upon her fear stricken face. Life, for her, was now going to be a never ending struggle to simply exist.

-oOo-

Draco sat up in his bed and looked out over his fellow Slytherin peers sleeping soundly among him. Deep breaths and small snores could be heard drifting from wall to wall as they passed through the drafty room. Draco sighed. _Finally away_, he thought. He smiled to himself and scooted down into the warmth of his sheets.

He crossed his arms behind his head and looked up at the stone ceiling of the boys common room. A somewhat curious look happened upon his face. He began thinking through the events of the last few days. Shopping and packing away his things to come to Hogwarts- alone, his last breakfast and dinner at home- alone, saying goodbye to his mother and father as he boarded the Hogwarts Express, sitting with a crowd of his "friends" talking through the events of the summer, all the while, still feeling somewhat solitary.

The other children, most pure- bloods with similar lives such as his, had still seemed different from him. Draco knew he didn't really belong. He knew he only "fit" with these people because of his wealth, because of his status, because of fear. They all feared him, his family, his name, his blood. Malfoy- a cursed name. Malfoy- a name to run from out of fear. Malfoy- a name to use to one's own gain. Malfoy- a name of tainted, unwanted, and cruel love. The blood of the Malfoy's, pure as it was, was never so dirty as any other family's- well, except for maybe one. Draco vowed never to turn out the way _He_ did, even if they shared so many things in common.

_Suck it up, Draco_, he thought as a threat of tears encroached. _There's nothing you can do. You're a Malfoy- a Malfoy never cries._

Draco began searching again through recent events, trying desperately to stop the train of oncoming feelings that were so near to his defenses.

Entering Hogwarts for the second time. That castle meant more to him than the place he'd grown up, so sheltered and protected in. Adventure was here. He was finally on his own. Able to make his own decisions. Able to just _be_. This was the Dragon's home. Those castle walls, they were more sheltering than his own mother's arms.

The soft smile returned to his face. For now, he would drift into a soft sweet slumber. For now, the Dragon was soothed and at peace. For now, he lay dormant awaiting a time of awakening.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT TO AVID READERS OF TAMER OF THE DRAGON<br>**

**Author's Note: **Just yesterday, many of you read a notice I posted in place of this story stating that I would be busy tidying up the story by reformatting it and cleaning it of errors and typos. There are new additions and also cuts from some of the chapters. Some including: Bad Blood, A Case of the Giggles, Departure and New Arrivals, Summer's End, Astoria's Allegiance, Master at Malfoy Manor, and Concerns about Kisses.

I would also like to inform my readers that, for awhile, I will be working on The Dithering Heart of a Dreadful Dragon for sometime, so check in on it. I know I haven't posted much for it in quite sometime, but a new chapter will be up within the next few days.

Also, **A HUGE THANK YOU** to: Bucky5, SnowflakeBeautiful, and rainbowspring for being the best readers and reviewers this story has had. From now on, I will be recognizing my wonderful readers and reviewers, because you make my day when I receive your helpful and encouraging responses.

Thank you all for reading Tamer of the Dragon. Please continue to the next chapter (and reviews are much appreciated). **Continue to Chapter Two: Fictions and Formalities **


	2. Fictions and Formalities

**FICTIONS AND FORMALITIES**

* * *

><p>"Astoria, can I see your notes tonight? I kind of- fell asleep." Astoria looked at the ugly boy's face. He kept speaking to her, opening and closing his big slobbery mouth. She was in no mood to be with people at the moment. "Maybe you could also help me study for that quiz we have in Charms tomorrow? I know we're in two separate houses, but we could go to the library." The boy was in Hufflepuff, was a second year, and didn't even have the same Charms class as she did. Astoria blinked her eyes several times and let out a large sigh.<p>

"I'm sorry Dilbert, but I have other plans tonight. I think I might head off to bed early. I've already studied for my quiz tomorrow and feel quite confident about it. You've known about yours for a week now. Why cram the night before? You know, that only makes it worse, don't you? Besides, I wouldn't know anything about what you're studying. Couldn't you ask someone in your own year that has the same class as you do?" Astoria raised her eyebrows at Dilbert, waiting for his response. He sort of stuttered for a moment and then his face went hard. "You know it already anyway. You're a Ravenclaw. One of the smartest ones too. I can tell." Astoria laughed at him. The flattery was killing her. "You know, I was just saying that so we could sort of, hang out or whatever, but if you want to be a grouch about it, fine then. Go on to bed like the little kiddie you are."

Astoria giggled at him. He looked funny when he got angry. His round face got all red and sweaty. "Oh, I will Dilbert. I do hope you have a goodnight." Astoria got up from her chair and began to walk off in the direction of the library. She did want to get some studying in, but not with that pathetic excuse for a pig. He only wanted to talk to her because he thought he could. Because she was a Greengrass. Wealthy, pretty, with status, but now that she was in Ravenclaw, not so much status that she was unreachable to him. She was going to have to get used to people using her. Of course, it would've been that way even if she had been in Slytherin. But still, she'd never had to witness it before. She was off on her own now, away from the protection of mummy and daddy. It would be more frequent than ever. It would be much more noticeable now.

She made her way through the various corridors. The torches were beginning to light themselves. The sky was cloudy and the sun was setting giving the castle an eerie and gloomy aura. She was still getting used to the dreariness of the castle at night. During the day, it was so glorious and beautiful. But, after dusk, it seemed so lonely, so empty. It was almost like the evening shadows were sucking the life right out of it.

Astoria wrapped her arms around herself and began rubbing her shoulders, trying to chase away the draft. She stopped to admire the large wooden shelves holding so many books. Shelve upon shelves of magnificent information, stories, and articles. _I could live here_, she thought to herself. She smiled at the room before her and made her way into the mazes of cases searching for books about Healers and such. It was not long before she stumbled upon _The Practice of Magical Medicine_, sat down, and began reading.

Time was passing by quickly. Lights out would come soon. She reluctantly placed a marker in the book, grabbed it up, and began to walk to Madame Pince's desk to borrow the book. To her surprise, a young boy, not much older than she, was standing just at the opening between the two bookshelves she had been encased in. Startled, she dropped the book. She stared in wide-eyed amazement at the boy. He was so ghostly and thin. His hair was nearly as white as snow. She could see the reflection of the dancing torches in his eyes. They were so drained of color. From where she stood, they seemed to be a very light gray, almost like the cloudy night sky hanging over the castle at that very moment.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. For a moment, I thought you were that Mudblood, Granger. She's always reading," he said, staring at Astoria.

She didn't know what to say. Within the first few moments of being near this boy, he'd already scared her silly and insulted a girl she didn't even know. All she could do was squint her eyes and look him over. Something was odd about him. She seemed to be trying very hard to decipher him.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked. "Look I'm really sorry. I thought I might mess with Granger a bit when I saw you. But then I noticed you didn't have that rat's nest for hair like she does. Decided I wouldn't interrupt you. Seemed pretty interested in that book. I wanted to wait and see who you were." Draco looked down at the ground where the book had landed. "What were you reading anyway?" Draco approached the book, bent down, and picked it up for Astoria. "The Practice of Magical Medicine? You've already decided what career you're going into? You're more like Granger than I thought." Draco put the book out for Astoria to take.

"Is it so bad that I know what I want?" Astoria's eyebrows shot up.

"Not at all. It's just surprising that a first year knows that already."

Astoria reached out for the book. Her extended fingers brushed Draco's. He was so cold. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"What is your name?" Astoria asked quietly. She almost knew before she asked. His features were so telling. He had to be the son of the man that came to her home once. He was so tall, so languid, and drained of color, just as this boy was. Lucius was his name. He came for business with her father. For some reason, Astoria and Daphne were not allowed into the house while their discussion was going on. Daphne seemed so excited about it, like she knew something Astoria didn't.

"Excuse me, I assumed you knew. My name is Malfoy."

"Isn't that your last name?" Draco's lip curled slightly on the left side. _So, she does know who I am._

"Yes, it is. I prefer being called by my last name, but if you must know my name is-"

Astoria cut him off and said, "Draco, right? I think I heard my father talking about you once." She began thinking through the conversation Astoria, Daphne, and their father had with them.

_"It is imperative that you respect the Malfoys. You will be going to school with their son, Draco. You must be gracious to him. They have done much for our family. We must show them how appreciative we are. Girls, do you understand?_

Funny thing was, she was never told what they did for her family.

His crooked smile rose even more. "Yes, that is my name. And you are a Greengrass, correct? I remember your sorting."

The blood rushed to Astoria's cheeks. Of course, that's how everyone would remember her. The Greengrass who shamed her family by being sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Yes," Astoria confirmed as she looked at the ground to hide her embarrassment. "You must think terribly of me too."

"Not at all. You're still a pure-blood, just different somehow. I mean, at least you weren't sorted into Hufflepuff. Maybe you're just really smart, unlike most of the Slytherin population. Have you met Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco laughed.

"No, I haven't."

Draco almost looked sympathetic. "Well, it might make you feel better once you do. They're the thickest gits I've ever met, but they're all right I guess. Our fathers know each other from their school days." Draco was trying to hide his sympathy with humor. Astoria could tell he wasn't the reassuring type, but she was pleased none the less that this very important Slytherin had accepted her. Maybe her mother and father would find out and be proud of her again; Just maybe.

"Children, lights out is nearing. Gather your things and exit the library, please," Madame Pince called from down the other side of the bookshelf.

"Yes Madame Pince," both exclaimed. "And be quiet," Madame Pince said as she began walking away. Astoria giggled and Draco smiled back at her.

"It was nice meeting you, Ms. Greengrass," stated Draco. Astoria was so annoyed with formalities by now. Ever since she was a child, it had been that way. Those words, they were empty most of the time. There was no truth or feeling behind them. But it was right and correct for them to be said, so she must.

"The same can be said for me, Mr. Malfoy. I do hope you sleep well." Astoria felt like she almost needed to curtsy for him.

"Oh, I will. Pleasant dreams." Draco smiled one last time and started walking in the direction of the corridors. She ran to the edge of the bookshelves and hid herself just in case he turned around as he was walking off. She peeped around the edge and watched as his ghostly figure grew smaller and smaller. He twisted ever so slightly and looked in the direction of the bookshelves they had been hidden in. He caught of a glimpse of auburn hair swirling out of sight and then he disappeared around the corner.

"Girl, are you going to borrow that book?" Astoria jumped and nearly lost the book again. "Coming Madame Pince. I'm sorry."

As she walked away, her foot thumped against a small book that had been forgotten on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" she said as she read the cover. "The Dithering Heart of a Dreadful Dragon? You're out of place aren't you?" Astoria picked the storybook up and rubbed across the cover with her thumb. It was worn and tearing at the corners of the binding. "Someone loved you, I see." Most would've thrown the book back down, given its condition, but Astoria knew that the most worn books, were the most enjoyable. Someone had spent a lot of time leafing through the pages of this book. "You're coming with me." She smiled down at it and headed for Madame Pince's desk.

That night, Astoria began reading the tales of said Dragon. Upon reading the first few chapters, she met a lovely Princess who had been abandoned by her royal family for speaking out against the killing of an innocent man who had been said to be a threat to the throne. The family feared she was jealous of her older sibling who was to take the throne, feared she was the one who hired the man to do him in. She was forced to leave the kingdom. In search for some belonging, she stumbled upon a large castle hidden in darkness. There was nowhere else to go, and though she feared the castle, she was fairly sure that death would be just fine if it decided to come her way. It was better than being shunned from home, better than being alone for eternity, better than suffering as an unloved traitor. And it was there, in that castle, that she met a most terrifying dragon. The only thing was, it was asleep. It had not heard her invading its home. Scared as she was, she looked upon the form of the dragon and wondered how lonely it must be. It was much like her, she decided. She was just as alone as it was.

_"Dragon," the princess whispered. "Dragon, are you dreaming?"_

_The dragon stirred a bit, moving its claws and blowing smoke out of its snout._

_"Dream of me, dear dragon, for I will be here when you wake."_


	3. A Case of the Giggles

**A CASE OF THE GIGGLES**

* * *

><p>It had been several weeks since her encounter with Draco Malfoy and ever since then, she couldn't seem to rid her mind of his presence. He was intriguing. She wondered if many girls thought of him like this. <em>How ridiculous<em>, she thought. _What's so great about him?_ She was just curious, that was all- so she kept telling herself.

"Astoria, can you hand me that bottle please?" Madame Pomfrey asked Astoria. Astoria was brought out of her thoughts and searched around for the bottle Madame Pomfrey was in need of. She spotted the odd looking bottle and examined it. It was long, twisty, and brown. The liquid inside it looked sort of like molasses but it was not quite as thick. "Might I ask what it is, Madame Pomfrey?"

"Oh yes, dear. It's a very potent Mandrake Potion."

"Is it for Mrs. Norris then, Filch's cat?"

"Very good, that is correct."

"I've been reading up on petrification and such. I remembered something about Mandrakes curing it." For the last few weeks that she had been being taught by Madame Pomfrey, she'd felt like a clueless idiot. She'd only decided a few months ago she wanted to be a healer, and was lacking in very helpful and important knowledge. She had dedicated herself to reading up on things she found imperative for her career choice the last few days, and had stumbled across a passage about Mandrakes and their uses in healing.

"Good girl. That is very wise- with everything that's going on. I think it best that you keep studying those things. I'm not certain that Mrs. Norris will be the only one we must cure." Madame Pomfrey began walking off but stopped mid-step and almost stumbled. "Oh, and dear, it would also be helpful if you visited Mrs. Sprout and began learning about the different types of herbs and plants that are used within the medical field. Snape would also be someone to talk to as well. He knows quite a bit about healing potions and remedies. It would be wise- if you're truly taking this seriously."

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey, I will."Madame Pomfrey trotted off in the direction of Filch's office.

Astoria had taken up a class with Madame Pomfrey. Well, it wasn't really a class, seeing as she was doing this during her free-period and she didn't get a grade. It was more like she'd become a volunteer nurse. She had talked to several of her teaches including her Head of House, Mr. Flitwick, in order to then propose it to Dumbledore, to then O.K. it with Madame Pomfrey. They promised her that on her transcript it would be noted that she had become the schools only student nurse and was under the instruction of Madame Pomfrey, a highly credited and respected Healer. She also brought up the idea of creating a class for those who were also serious about a career in the Healing area. They all agreed that it would be looked into, but nothing would be promised.

Astoria looked around the Hospital Wing, let out a great sigh, and flopped down on a bed. The weeks previous had nearly drained her dry. She'd had to take care of several cases of Scrofungulus and Dragon Pox. Most of those patients like to whine a good bit. Between balancing her other academic studies and Magical Medicine and Healing (that's what they decided to call it), she'd nearly gone bonkers.

She'd written to her parents several times explaining her plans and how she'd gotten the school to give her extra credit and honors for taking on that challenge, but they never wrote back.

There were only two other people in the Hospital Wing, and they weren't anyone she wanted to keep company. They were two boys who had a nasty case of Vanishing Sickness, which quite frankly, she didn't want to catch.

She sat up and looked out the Wing's one incredibly large window. The sun was shining brightly outside, small birds could be seen flitting across the grounds, and even through the thick walls and glass, you could hear the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match being announced. She'd give anything to be out there watching instead of cooped up in that drab old Wing missing the best game of the year.

She decided to get up and do something productive while Madame Pomfrey was gone. She looked around the room for something that needed her attention. She spotted an old shelf that seemed to be very unorganized. Vials were sitting outside of the cabinets, drawers were open revealing their contents, and several bottles were overturned inside. She spent some time alphabetizing the contents and making room for it all to fit in the same place. She finished and stood back to admired her work. _I hope Madame Pomfrey doesn't mind_, she thought. _Should've asked first. What if it was how she wanted it? Oh no._

Just as she was getting into her worry fit, the doors to the Hospital Wing flew open revealing a very pain stricken Draco Malfoy and several of his distressed Quidditch teammates. Loud groaning and moaning was emitted from Malfoy. It had startled her so much, she didn't know what to do. There was no blood, he wasn't holding any certain area showing any sign of where he was injured, what was wrong with him?

"What's wrong? Is he alright?" Astoria asked as she made her way to the group.

Then, Malfoy saw her. His eyes went wide with surprise and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "He's been-"

"Shut up Goyle!" Malfoy hit the taller of the boys helping him into the room. He flinched from the pain and groaned loudly. "What are you doing here? Where's Madame Pomfrey?" he asked, still flushed.

"She's out at the moment. Please let me help you. What's wrong?" Astoria tried to approach him.

"No! I want Madame Pomfrey! Where is she?"

Then Astoria noticed that he seemed to be standing a bit funny. She remembered him being escorted into the room walking very strange. It hit her. Her face flushed red and she began to giggle.

"What's so funny, Greengrass? I asked where Madame Pomfrey was! I demand to know!" Astoria didn't think it was possible, but Malfoy's face turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Forgive me," Astoria said through giggles. "She shouldn't be much longer. Goyle," she looked at the one Draco had spoken to, "you can just lie him down on one of the beds while I go fetch Madame Pomfrey. Please, excuse me. I won't be but a moment." She was still giggling when she took off through the doors.

"Oh dear God! This is the most embarrassing thing- I'm going to kill Potter! Mark my words!" Draco was screaming as Crabbe and Goyle tried putting him down on the bed. Another shriek of pain escaped Draco as his bottom hit the bed.

Several minutes passed by before Astoria arrived with Madame Pomfrey. Once they entered, Draco's teammates began trying to explain to her what had happened.

"Shut up, you baboons! I can tell her myself! Get out of here! All of you!" Draco commanded. Madame Pomfrey went over to Malfoy's bed, closed the curtain, and disappeared. Her voice and Draco's could still be heard.

Astoria listened closely. "Madame Pomfrey, could you please tell the girl and the rest of them to leave. This is kind of- personal."

Madame Pomfrey stuck her head out from behind the curtain and made a shooing gesture to the team and Astoria.

Astoria giggled once more and took her leave as the teammates followed her out.

-oOo-

Astoria was sitting just outside the Hospital Wing waiting patiently for her mentor's permission to reenter. She had been playing with a rather curly strand of her auburn hair when a group of several Gryffindor Quidditch players entered with a rather green looking Harry Potter. He seemed to have an arm made of jelly. It flopped about like a dead fish. _What in the world is going on?, _thought Astoria. _I can't believe I missed that game!_ _Two serious injuries within the last quarter!_ She nearly had the guts to ask who won, but the boy seemed to be terrified.

She shot up and ran inside the Hospital Wing to inform Madame Pomfrey that another patient was approaching.

"Madame Pomfrey, there's another. You need to take a look at this." Madame Pomfrey's eyebrows rose at the tone of Astoria's voice.

Madame Pomfrey informed Astoria that Mr. Potter had been an unlucky receiver of an attempted healing charm gone wrong. Everyone of the boy's bones had vanished from the soft skin that held them. Only the flesh remained. She spoke of how dreadful the regrowing process would be for the poor Potter boy.

Madame Pomfrey looked about the Hospital Wing and shrugged. "I suppose you should be getting off then. Get that homework I know you've got finished." She looked at her sternly though forced as it was, she could not hold it. "I can stay a bit longer. I'm caught up with my homework. Truly, I am." Her lips curved into an adoring smile and poked Astoria on the tip of the nose. "You are truly remarkable, child. You remind me much of myself at your age. Don't let your life pass you by though. This– what I do, it can sometimes become a very lonely and scary occupation darling."

"How is it lonely Madame Pomfrey? There's always someone here."

Madame Pomfrey frowned once more, but out of sadness– or something much deeper.

"Oh yes, I have lots of company, but company that is always ready to leave this place. And people do leave. But, sometimes not always the way you hoped they would. Understand?"

_Of course, _thought Astoria, _who wants to stay in a Hospital. They always want to get better– get as far away from here as possible. And of course, she's seen more death than I can imagine, I'm sure. _Astoria looked back at Madame Pomfrey. _How terrible._ There seemed to be a sorrow behind her friendly and wise eyes. A sorrow that Astoria hoped she'd never experience.

"You are the best company an old woman could ask for." Madame Pomfrey smiled once more, but a small tear slid from the corner of her eye as her cheeks lifted into the forced expression and slid down her face. She turned quickly and padded off into the direction of her office.


	4. Once Upon A Time

**ONCE UPON A TIME**

* * *

><p>Astoria jerked upright in her bed. Her hands were shaking and tears were spilling from her eyes. Her hands shot up to her mouth to keep a body lurching sob from escaping her lips. Her eyes slammed shut and more hot tears sprung forth. She quickly grabbed a pillow and buried her face within it. She had to calm down or she'd wake the entire dormitory. She breathed in deeply, trying desperately to chase away the faces of her jeering family. Her dream, it was all so vivid.<p>

_You traitor! You disappointment! You_ _rotten_, _undeserving_, _good-for-nothing_, _little mongrel! How could you? _

"I'm sorry," she whispered through sobs, "so sorry."

-oOo-

Draco turned over for the hundredth time. He opened his eyes and let out a large sigh, almost hoping he'd wake someone up. He needed company.

He flipped over onto his back and placed his hands behind his head. He looked up at the stone ceiling, spotting cobwebs gently blowing in the current of the cool draft that flowed through the room. It was as restless as he.

He shut his eyes once more and tried desperately to catch some sleep, but it was hopeless. It would not come.

Slowly and gently he sat upright and slid his legs over the side of his bed. He rose and stepped quietly out of the dormitory and into the deserted common room. There was an eerie feeling about it. He had a feeling of uneasiness for some reason. His heart began to race and he jolted to the exit. He'd never noticed how utterly creepy the common room was at night. _What's gotten into me? _he thought. _There's nothing to be scared of. Pull it together Draco. _

He silently pushed open the painting guarding the entrance to the Slytherin common room. If he woke the painting, it would surely inform a teacher of his disobedience. But, he was successful in escaping. _Where to now? _he thought. _Probably should have thought this one through a bit more, Draco. _

Uncertain of his destination, Draco decided to go on his merry way through the castle. After all, what could possibly go wrong? Or right?

-oOo-

Astoria sat silently on the floor of a deserted hallway. She had been gazing up at a lone tapestry for some time. The child's book of the princess and the dragon in one hand, and in the other was her wand. It was slightly outstretched toward the direction of the tapestry. It's faint glow was just enough for her to see the figures spread about the ancient material. She seemed to be amazed by the scene before her. On the tapestry was the shadow of a large beast, a dragon, reared upon its hind legs breathing fire from the tip of its mouth. Below him stood a figure of white. It was languid and flowing, like cool water from a stream. Upon its head spread long locks of brown and red all twisted into perfect ringlets. And atop its locks rested a small crown adorned with a single jewel.

At first glance, it appeared that the dragon would soon set the girl ablaze. But, with a second glance, the dragon seemed to be smiling, almost as if he were laughing. And the girl, she was looking on as if adoring the gruesome creature. How silly of her, this girl? What must she be thinking?

She was startled from her thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps. They were much to light to be that of an adult, but she would take no chances. She sprung forth from the ground and leaped behind the great strand of cloth. "Nox," she whispered frantically.

"Who is there?" Astoria shook with fear. "I saw you. Come out this moment, I demand you." She heard the furious whispers of a student. She decided to reveal herself to the intruder. She had nothing to worry about. If they told on her, they would most certainly be in trouble for being out to discover her.

"Don't be frightened. It's only me." Astoria raised her wand. "Lumos," she whispered.

The light emitted from the tip of her wand spread quickly over the hall, like paint to a canvas. The form of Draco Malfoy stood just feet from her still shaking body.

"What are you doing out here? You nearly gave me a heart attack." Malfoy looked at her with a rather curious look upon his face.

"I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy's brow furrowed. "You are the strangest girl I have ever met, do you know that? Most girls are too terrified to even think about coming out here after hours. Not just of the teachers either. Do you know what's going on around here? You shouldn't be out."

"I have nothing to worry about. I'm a pure-blood, remember?"

Draco looked down at his feet. He truly didn't mean to make her feel like she was unimportant. He didn't even think about it. He knew she was, how could he forget it. But, then again, _she must feel completely forgotten_ he thought.

"I know you are, silly girl. It's just the teachers you have to worry about, I mean."

"And you don't?"

"Of course, but–"

"But what? You're a Malfoy, right? Is that it? They mustn't upset you or daddy, must they? No, no– they can't do that." Hot tears began filling her eyes. She was trying with every bit of her to keep them held at bay.

"I was just expressing concern for you. If you wish to take it that way, then fine. I'll be off. Please excuse my disturbance. I was unaware of your foul presence. If I were, I would most certainly have taken another route. I bid you goodnight, Ms. Greengrass."

She could hold them back no more. The tears escaped her now more than they had when she awoke from her dream. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she'd cried this much. She bit down upon her hand to keep herself quiet. The physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional swarm of hurt that kept beating her like clubs of iron and steel on her fragile heart. She gave in to the pain and released her body from her control and let gravity have its way.

Draco had already gotten about five feet from her when he heard her knees hit the cold unforgiving stone that lay beneath his feet. He jerked his body in her direction. He saw her body slowly tilting sideways. He lurched forward and landed on his knees beside her. As gently as he possibly could, he reached out and grabbed her arm. Her fall stopped and she began being tugged into Draco's torso.

Her body slid down his chest and rested across his lap. He looked down in horror at her blank face. _She must have felt that fall. Why is she not reacting?_

"Astoria! Astoria! Are you all right? Answer me!" He shook her ever so slightly, in hopes that she would rouse from her fog. _Please God! God please help me! Don't be dead! Don't be dead!_

"Astoria! Answer me... Please." Tears were nearly forming in his eyes– nearly.

Astoria's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked up at Draco's fear stricken face and whisper, "You called me by my name." She smiled up at Draco. "You called me Astoria."

Draco looked upon her smiling face. "Yes, well... that is your name."

Her smile sparked something within him. Whatever it was, it caused him to smile too. This smile was not forced, nor that of jeering or rude origin. It was a genuine smile. A smile brought forth from the deepest of happiness Draco had ever felt. But, it soon faded.

She looked so happy at the gesture. Did it truly mean that much to her to be called by her own name by a mere stranger? But then, Draco remembered– he was a Malfoy.

He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"I'm sorry, Astoria. I– I didn't mean what I said. Please forgive me."

Astoria sat up and looked at Draco's face. He now seemed to be in distress. She continued to smile back at him without replying.

_What is this girl doing? Has she forgotten who I am?_ Malfoy was uneasy about what he'd just done anyway, and now she was going to make fun of it? He knew what he had said was wrong of him, and he was not afraid to admit when he was wrong. But for her to laugh at the expense of a _Malfoy's_ apology– that doesn't come around very often. Didn't she know that?

"Look, I said I was sorry. If you are going to get a laugh at my expense for this, I'll–"

"Mr. Malfoy, there is no need for apologies. You were forgiven the moment the insult left your lips." The smile faded from her face.

Malfoy turned his head as if in shame. He gave a cold stare to the wall beside him. _She must say that now. It is her place. I wouldn't forgive me, if I were her. _The sound of that echoed in his mind. _It is her place. _

Still staring at the wall he spoke to her and said, "You don't have to forgive me, you know. I won't tell anyone."

Astoria slid over to Malfoy and invaded his view of the wall. "But I did forgive you. I can't blame you for saying what you said." Astoria stared him hard in the face. "You were raised to be that way. I cannot blame you for doing as you were told."

Draco looked astonished. She was completely right but also completely wrong in the same sense.

"You were 'raised' the same way I was– taught the same things, and you aren't this way."

"Well, there's an exception to everything, I suppose."

Draco looked passed Astoria to the wall that stood behind her. "Is that what you were staring at when you heard me coming?"

Astoria raised her wand to the wall and revealed the tapestry again. "Yes. It is."

"It's beautiful. I'd never noticed it before, but I've been passed it a million times."

Astoria reached up and touched the bottom of the cloth. It was unraveling at the bottom corners. She thumbed over it gently, admiring the work.

"It reminds me of this book I have." She reached down and grabbed the book which was resting beside her.

"What kind of book?" Draco looked at her curiously.

"It's a child's book called, 'The Dithering Heart of a Dreadful Dragon'."

"Might I ask what it's about?"

Astoria looked away from the tapestry to Draco who still had a perplexed look upon his face and began explaining.

"It's about a princess who gets cast out of her family and kingdom. She–"

"Wait, why was she cast out?"

"She was thought to be a traitor. Her parents thought she had hired an assassin to kill her older sibling in order to take the throne for herself."

"Oh, I see. Continue."

"Well, she goes off in search for somewhere to live and finds an old castle 'hidden in darkness' the book says. Inside she find a sleeping Dragon. At first, she's terrified of him. But then, she starts thinking about how lonely the dragon is. She starts thinking about how it's just like her– all alone with no one to understand her. So, she stays by the dragon's side and waits for him to wake."

She looked down at her side and spotted the book. "Why don't I just read some of it to you. It's actually really good. I promise."

"I've got nothing better to do. Go ahead."

Astoria smiled and grabbed the book. She opened it and began to read, "Once upon a time..."


	5. The Unseen and the Unknown

**THE UNSEEN AND THE UNKNOWN**

* * *

><p>Several days had passed by since Astoria encountered Mr. Malfoy in the hallway. She'd passed him by several times in the corridors, but he didn't seem to notice her presence. Though, she didn't know how it was possible to do so. She'd nearly toppled over on to her head trying to catch up with the tall blond bobbing through a crowd as class change was occurring. She ran in to someone's outstretched leg who had been sitting on a bench enjoying their free period. This event caused a loud ruckus of roaring laughter. She figured he'd turn around to see what all the fuss was about, but he'd kept his pace and continued on his merry way without so much as a glance in her direction. Once she recovered, he had disappeared amongst the bustle.<p>

-oOo-

Draco looked about the Hospital Wing. He had told McGonagall that he felt ill and asked to be excused to see Madame Pomfrey. McGonagall could never tell if he was being truthful about being ill or not. His skin was so pale, she just released him without question. She rather liked it when Mr. Malfoy was absent anyway. She found it was much quieter, and she wasn't constantly on the watch for Draco's practical jokes he so often liked to pull on her.

The Wing seemed to be empty save a few sniffling children scattered amongst the various beds. He stepped farther into the room and leaned against the wall by the enormous window. Not long thereafter, gentle footsteps and the clinking of glass was heard entering the Wing. Malfoy turned in the direction of the footsteps and smiled. Astoria did not return the gesture. Instead she continued upon her destination to the cabinet of vials and asked, "May I be of assistance to you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy frowned at her tone but replied, "Is Madame Pomfrey around?"

"No, sorry. She's consulting with Ms. Sprout about some herbs she's been in need of. I'm sure she won't be long. You're quite welcome to wait."

The clinking of glass was growing louder as Astoria sorted the new additions.

"Actually, I came by to see you." Astoria dropped one of the vials and jumped in surprise as it hit the floor and shattered. Dark green liquid spread across the floor.

"Let me help you." Malfoy sprang over to her side and slid down just as she did and the both of them went for the splinters and shards of glass.

"I've got it!" Malfoy quickly retracted his hands from the mess. "I've got it," repeated Astoria in a gentler tone.

"Are you all right?" Malfoy asked, trying very hard to make him seem more curious than concerned. But Astoria didn't care. She was not stupid. Those times she'd passed him the hallway, he'd been ignoring her. For a while, she was ignorant and thought it was only a coincidence that she was not seen. But that was not true. He had been with his _friends_, and _that_ sort didn't want to be around anyone consorting with _her_ sort. She'd thought about crying once she put the pieces together, but found it best to suck it up and let it be. He was who he was, and she could not change that. She should have known better, even that night when she read to him. Everyone had their shining moments. She got to see one of his– a Malfoy's shining moment. Those didn't last forever, though. She let herself get dragged into that one. She vowed never to let him have that kind of hold on her again. She didn't deserve what he'd done to her. She was kind to him, which was more than he deserved. And in return, he turned his cheek and acted as if she were a ghost, invisible to his eyes.

Astoria stood and faced the mess she'd made. She remembered a spell she heard one of the students using that cleaned up a spilled water goblet. She pointed her wand in the direction of the broken vial and said, "Scourgify." The vial and its contents shot from the ground and seemed to be sucked into the tip of her wand.

"I am just fine, thank you for asking. I'm sorry, but I won't be of much help to you now. I have errands to run and must be off. Madame Pomfrey will be by soon. I do hope you feel better, Mr. Malfoy." Astoria began heading for the exit. Just before she passed through the great wooden doors, she heard a loud clatter. Astoria smiled to herself. _Where to now? _she thought.

_Damn! _Draco looked at the mess he had created and cringed. He'd knocked over a hospital tray and several items were strewn across the floor. He grabbed the rack the tray was sitting on, put it right side up, and replaced the tray back to where it belonged. He bent down and picked at the mess, gathering everything in his arms and placed them back atop the tray. "Who does she think she is?" he whispered to himself. "I'll– I'll..." He let out a large sigh and scanned the room with a great look of disappointment on his face. "You're a right git, you know that Malfoy?" _She'll never forgive you. You're just like her brat of a sister, and her two pathetic excuses for parents. Why did you come here anyway? What did you expect?_


	6. Departures and New Arrivals

**DEPARTURE AND NEW ARRIVALS**

* * *

><p>The year was coming to an end. There had been no more contact between her and the Malfoy boy for months. But, there was still something that always drew her attention to him when passing him in the halls. Maybe it was jealousy, or hatred, but Astoria could call it neither of those things. There was no malice toward him. She only pitied him, and he, her. She knew it all along. But that did not matter anymore. Her departure from Hogwarts was drawing near, and that upset her more than words could say.<p>

A terrifying dread was tugging at Astoria's heart. Where she was going could no longer be called _home_. She would be met by unwelcoming faces and hurtful words, this she knew for certain. Her home was now the hard stone of the castle walls in which she'd slept for so many a night. Her home was the welcoming peers within her house, Ravenclaw. Her home was among the grounds of the most sacred land to her heart, Hogwarts. And it was there, Astoria knew, that her heart would always remain.

She boarded the Hogwarts Express, found a compartment, and let her mind run through the memories of her most magical and wonderful year yet. She would not think of the unloving parents she would have to look upon very soon, she would not think of the sister who once found comfort in her company, she would not think of the walls she would be imprisoned in for the duration of the summer, nor would she think of the lonely silence she would have to endure whilst away from home. Fall would come soon, but not soon enough for Astoria Greengrass.

The train lurched forward and the steady increase of speed sounded like the quickening pace of Astoria's heart. She peered out of the grimy window in the direction of the castle. Her hand rose to the glass. She felt the warmth of the barrier heated by the shining sun above. It was then that a quiet farewell passed between her and the castle.

The train rounded the bend and Hogwarts was no longer in sight.

-oOo-

The train came to a halt, and Astoria sat in her compartment staring out of the window at all of the children rushing to their mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters. She watched and watched until there were only a few stragglers bustling about the train. Finally, she stood and marched herself down the corridor and out into the station. There, looking back at her, she found the faces of her mother, father, and sister. A faint smile rose to Astoria's cheeks, for their faces were smiling back at her.

"Astoria, dear! Where have you been? I was nearly distraught with worry," came her mother's voice. "Come now! Let's go home, darling. You have a surprise waiting for you.

Astoria ran over to her family and nearly skipped out of the station. She didn't know why her family was so welcoming, but for the moment, she did not care.

-oOo-

They arrived at their home and Astoria was told that guests would be coming very soon and it was imperative that she present herself as a beautiful and refined young lady.

Astoria washed up and put on her best outfit. It was a beautiful knee length dress. The underside of the dainty thing was white and the outside was a very faint pink. A bow was tied tightly around her and rested just above her bottom. The ends of the skirt were ruffled and covered in fine white lace and the top above her breasts was as well. Her hair lay over the narrow shoulders and swung about her shoulder blades in auburn waves. It looked marvelous in the rays of the sun. Her mother had even let her put on light shades of makeup. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were glossed and shining. Her eyes were darkened and the irises shown bright and gleaming. She wondered why she was being treated so. _Maybe they had gotten all of my letters_, thought Astoria. _Maybe they are proud of me._

It had been two hours since they had been home and two hours it took Astoria to get ready. When she was done, she took her hands and pushed them down the front of her dress. A loud knocking was heard from the floor below. The guests had arrived. She stepped forward and out of her door. She walked down the hallway to their wide spiraling staircase and stopped to look out over the room below where the guests would enter. Their servant, Mr. Crimsby, limped to the door and pulled it with great effort. As the space between door and wall widened, the faces of Mr. Cornelius Crevinwell, Zander Crevinwell, Lucius Malfoy, and one Draco Malfoy was revealed. Astoria gasped and shot off down the hallway back into her room. She slammed the door and slid to the ground. She hoped they hadn't seen her. Now, her dress seemed less beautiful and a bit more ridiculous. She knew what this was. Her mother had told her of her own when she was just a girl. Astoria was frightened. _Who would it be?_

"Astoria, darling! Come down, please. Your guests have arrived."

She took a deep breath and stood.

When she made it downstairs, she discovered the entire lot chatting away. She stepped off of the last stair and the whole crowd grew quiet. Her mother smiled at Astoria, apparently appeased by her appearance. The rest of the crowd seemed to stare at her as well, save for one brutish blond still wounded from their last encounter, no doubt.

"Well, let us all move to the gardens. It is rather lovely outside." Her mother raised her head and called to the house elf, Jipper. "Jipper, come!"

Jipper appeared and bowed to Lady Greengrass. "You will serve us tea in the gardens, Jipper. Nice and hot, all right?"

"Yes, Lady, hot tea," and with a snap, she disappeared. Astoria wished she could do that.

-oOo-

It was a warm breezy day. Gentle gusts of wind blew Astoria's hair about her neck and back. Every now and then, a strand would rise to her nose and tickle it ever so gently. She chose to walk about the gardens whilst the adults sat and discussed with each other. Her sister found herself amused with both of the boys. She was walking about the bushes giggling at them. Astoria huffed and sat down on the grassy earth, hidden by the great flowering bushes. She flung herself backward and lay down on the crisp grass. She thumbed it and pulled at it, making sure it did not leave the dirt. Her mother hated when she pulled up the grass.

Astoria continued laying there, staring up at the cloudless sky. Her gaze was interrupted when a large head intruded upon her view. "What are you doing?" Astoria closed her eyes as if to block out the image of the boy hovering above her. "I was admiring the sky, Mr. Malfoy. Have you never done so before?"

"Can't say I have. May I join you?" Astoria opened her eyes and found that he was already resting beside her. "Of course, Mr. Malfoy," she huffed.

"Stop with the formalities, Greengrass. They aren't around to hear, you know. I won't tell, if you don't." Astoria found a smile, but it soon faded.

"You do now why you're here, don't you?"

"'Course I do," replied Draco. "I was wondering if you knew."

"Yes, I know." Astoria sighed.

"What? Are you disappointed at the selection? It's a fifty to fifty chance you get the better end of the deal." Malfoy's crooked smile spread across his face. Astoria could not see it, but she knew it was there.

"Yes, Zander would be all right, I suppose." Astoria then found her smile, for she knew Mr. Malfoy was no longer.

"That sniveling git. Preposterous. You know damn well that he-"

"Shove off, Malfoy," Astoria snapped. "You know good and well that I have been chosen for him." Draco no longer spoke. "Why on earth would I be _so lucky_ as to be paired with a _Malfoy_?"

Astoria sat up and stared down at the frowning Malfoy. "It's time for me to be a good and right perfect future wife. I will not have you jab at my future husband." Astoria stood and went further into the maze of bushes to rid herself of Draco's weighty presence.

Zander would not be a terrible addition. He was of pure-blood status, very wealthy, and a fourth year in Slytherin house. Sure, he was a bit on the large side. And fine, he was somewhat short on the intellectual side. And yes, he did have a tendency to snort about for no apparent reason. _Oh God, I'm going to marry a pig. _

Astoria looked over at the adults. She saw papers being passed between them. Pens were moving hither and thither. Her soul was being signed away.


	7. Summer's End

**SUMMER'S END**

* * *

><p>The days came and went slowly for Astoria. The visits between the Crevinwell and Malfoy men grew more frequent as the long hot days of summer ticked by. She only wished that her time was her own, that she may do as she pleased, but that was not the case.<p>

"Malfoy?" Astoria looked over at the kneeling boy. They had escaped from the Greengrass gates and were venturing through the woods. Draco talked her into it, of course. Astoria had never been passed her back gates before. She reveled in the feeling of adventure. They were now at a small brook and looking for tadpoles. Draco had spotted a small crook in the stream where they swam about.

"Yes?" Draco replied.

"Summer is almost over."

"I know. What of it?" Astoria's eyes trailed up the stream and into the bright sky above as the waters disappeared into horizon. "They'll tell us soon." There was a small pause between them. Astoria continued staring off. "Anytime now, I reckon."

Draco stopped probing at the swarm of little amphibians and looked up at Astoria. Her hair was tied back into a single braid and was slung over her right shoulder. It had grown so long over the summer. Her eyes drooped with sadness and the usually turned up corners of her rosy lips had sank. Her green sundress was blowing ever so gently in the summer breeze. "What's the matter? You should be thankful. You're going to have everything you want when you grow up. Money, a home, beautiful things. The Crevinwell family will be able to give you all of that."

Astoria's eyes narrowed and searched for Draco below her. "Easy for you to say. You get my beautiful sister, my smart sister, my charming sister. I get the fat, foul smelling, pea-brained, rude, snorting porker. So no, I'll have nothing I ever wanted and nothing that I'll ever need." Astoria shut her eyes. "Why must I be the one to give up everything for this stupid prat? I want to be a healer, I want to marry the man I fall in love with, I want to own _my_ time spent, I want to own _my_ life, I want to own _my_ soul. I don't want to have to live to please some bastard or the family that could care less about my life." Hot drops of moisture slid from Astoria's long lashes. "I know I'm a failure in everyone's eyes. And I know that-"

Draco stood at her words of loathing and marched over to where she stood. "You are not a failure! You are not something to be loathed and pushed about. You are one of the smartest people I have come to know, next to that mudblood, Granger. And one of the most kind and tender hearted people I have ever met. You are too easily broken, Astoria, too easily taken advantage of." Draco's breathing was accelerated by his anger. How could she say this? "Do you envy your sister?" Why he said what he did, he did not know.

"Why?" Astoria asked still crying.

"Answer me!"

"Yes! Yes, I do!" Draco grabbed Astoria by the hand and tugged her to the side of the stream. "Look!" Astoria crouched down with Draco and stared into the waters. "What? Look at what?" Astoria's tears were falling onto the surface of the water causing ripples upon ripples. Draco lifted Astoria's head to face him. "It is you I envy most, Draco." He ran the heal of his hand over her cheeks and dried away her tears. He stared into her eyes and said, "Look once more."

Astoria closed her eyes and let her head descend to face the stream. "Open your eyes." Astoria's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Draco's voice. The once distorted image in the water look out at her clear as day. Before her was a staring girl. Small curls, of what seemed like liquid sunset, had escaped the loose braid her hair had been tied in. Her cheeks were rosy, and her lips were pink as Camellia petals. Her fair skin was glowing and so were her bright green, starry eyes. "Who is she?"

"Me," Astoria replied. "She is me," she whispered as a small smile flitted upon her face.

"Astoria," called Draco. Astoria's head rose and revealed her smile to him. "Yes?"

"Never be envious of anyone. No matter how high, no matter how low you feel in life, envy no one, especially me."

"Draco, can I ask you something?" Astoria asked. "Well, you just did, didn't you?" Draco smiled and stood up. He extended his hand to Astoria and helped her off the ground. "Yes, but something else, I mean."

"'course you can."

"Why do you act this way in front of me but so differently with other people?" They stood there in silence for a few moments just looking at each other. "I don't know. I just feel different with you, that's all, I suppose."

"Which one is the real you?" Astoria asked, squinting her eyes.

"I'm not even sure of that, Astoria. Maybe we'll find out someday. Besides, who knows who they truly are so young. We've got forever to figure it out." Draco was trying to catch hold of something in his mind. Astoria could see it flitting about in his eyes, but he wasn't fast enough to catch it.

"I hope I'm there. Would you mind if I were?"

"No. Let's just see if you can stick around that long, first." Draco laughed.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked seriously.

Draco didn't know what to say. "Well," he started, "I'm not the best company is all." He stuck his hand in his pocket and looked down at the ground. "I haven't really gotten a real friend. Sure, there's Crabbe and Goyle, but sometimes I think they just stick with me because I'm... a Malfoy. Do you know what I mean?"

Astoria walked over to Draco and hugged him tightly. "Yes, I do." Draco stiffened at the feeling, but slowly released himself into Astoria's arms. Draco gently pushed her back so that he could look her in the face. "You aren't like that, are you? You're not my friend just because I'm a Malfoy, right?"

"No Draco."

"Then, why are you?"

Astoria shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I've thought about it before, but I can never really decide why I like you at all." Draco's eyes went wide. "Well, I wish I wouldn't have asked that question. Bit harsh, don't you think Greengrass?" Astoria giggled, "Not at all, Malfoy. I was only being truthful. Maybe I'll figure it out someday."


	8. Friends

**FRIENDS**

* * *

><p>It had been six hours since the grand revealing and six hours that Astoria refused to come out of her room. The revealing brought on expected disappointment that Astoria had accidentally let slip. The moment Draco took Daphne's hand, she couldn't help it. Everyone stared at her because, for one second, she let slip her true feelings. They danced across her face and everyone got to see the show. Mr. Crevinwell and young Zander looked baffled, and Mr. Malfoy merely looked amused. The ends of his lips curled into a snide grin and he, politely, looked away once Astoria had noticed. But what hurt her most, was the sound of her sister's laughter. It echoed through her head like balls bouncing wildly off of stone walls.<p>

Draco seemed to be the only one who didn't _notice_ her. He pretended to play with a small lint ball clinging to his jacket and looked up in utter surprise as Astoria threw herself up the stairs. Astoria knew he had seen her face, if only for a second, he'd seen it. _What must he think? _she kept thinking to herself.

She could see him now.

_His white, blond hair slicked back and shimmering in the sun. The way his lips curled into something menacing, as if, he knew something you didn't. The pale skin, white like lilies, that covered his ever so fragile frame. He was like glass, Draco Malfoy. Translucent and cold._

_I don't need him, _she thought. And that was true. The only reason she was truly upset about the whole situation was merely because Draco represented a life chosen for better people. A life chosen for people who _deserve_ it... someone that she wasn't. But, didn't she deserve it too? Of course, she was happy for her sister. But, Daphne didn't seem to see things the way Astoria did. She was the favorite, doted upon frequently by her parents and loved and admired for her beauty by all. Sometimes, Astoria just couldn't help _hating_ her sister. _It wasn't her fault of course_. That's how Daphne was raised. _Take and give to no one. You deserve it, darling._

"Astoria! Get out of your room this instant! Do not make me come in after you!" her mother shouted at her door.

She could hear quiet whispers drift in through the small cracks between the door and facing. "How long has she been in there?" her father asked. He had only recently gotten home from work. "Six hours. Ever since I told her about our decision, she's locked herself up in there. I didn't know she felt so strongly for Mr. Malfoy. And even still, they would've never taken her. Daphne was the only one they would've even considered. We're lucky they even came to us for Draco. There are so many others..." her mother said.

_That's enough_, she rose from her perch and walked swiftly over to her door and swung it open, revealing her stunned parents.

"Astoria, dear! Are you alright?" her father asked. She couldn't tell if it was out of true concern or simple curiosity.

"I'm quite alright father. I was just so happy. Did you hear? I'm going to marry Zander someday. I couldn't compose myself in front of them. It was rather embarrassing. I'm going to marry a rich man, I couldn't be happier." She faked a smile and hugged her parents. "But, I am rather tired. I think I'll head off to bed now. Pleasant dreams." She kissed them both gently on the cheek and retreated back into her room.

-oOo-

Draco sat at a spindly black desk on the far side of his room. His window was open and the fire place was emitting warmth, a beautiful orange glow, and soft constant crackling sounds. A large black, horned owl rested upon the window sill waiting expectantly.

Draco's hand moved slowly and shakily over a dry piece of parchment. Several other pieces lay discarded upon the floor behind him.

A knock at the door came and Draco nearly jumped out of his seat. Remembering what he had just been doing, he jerked the piece of parchment from the desk top and lunged for the ones resting on the floor. He opened a drawer within the desk and shoved them in as far as they would go. "Come in," he answered and tried desperately to slow his breathing.

The door opened slowly and a small house elf popped its head in. "Would the master like some tea before bed?"

"No Fiffie! Now be gone you silly elf!" he shouted. "Yes Master," the elf replied and disappeared.

Draco exhaled slowly and deeply. His heart was still racing. If his father found out, surely, he would never let him see her again. He turned back to the desk and reached in the back of the drawer to retrieve the now crumpled letter he had been writing. He gently smoothed it out with the heal of his hand against the cold wood of the desk and quickly finished his thoughts.

_Dear Astoria,_

_Are you alright? _

_I didn't get to say goodbye to you today. You're mother said you didn't want to see anyone at the moment. Are you angry with me? You know, none of this was my choice. You wouldn't want to marry me anyway. _

_Don't be hurt, please. You can still be happy. Hey, maybe old Zander will die of a heart attack at age 13. Wouldn't that be nice. I can arrange it, you know? I have connections. _

_Cheer up,_

_Draco_

Draco strapped the precious piece of parchment to his owl's leg and gave the dark, starry-eyed creature a treat. "To the Greengrass residence. The window of the youngest girl. Stay until she gives you a reply," he commanded the creature. The owl gently hopped out of the window and glided off into the night.

-oOo-

_Dear Draco,_

_I was unaware that you cared so much, but, if you must know, I am fine._

_And, as for goodbyes, this is farewell. Our parents will not think it acceptable if we spend anymore time together, so I suppose our visiting days are over. My time will be spent getting to know Zander, and yours will be spent on my sister. And, I know this wasn't your choice, but if it were, I wouldn't blame you for choosing her anyway. _

_I suppose I will grow to love Zander. If not him, I'm sure I can find love in his money, I suppose. Take care of my sister._

_Wishing you all the luck in the world,_

_Astoria_

"What? Goodbye? She must be joking. She can't do that. Just- just cut off communication like that. I will spend time with whomever I wish to." Draco crouched over his desk and grabbed a new piece of parchment. "Where's my quill?" He looked around him and strode off over to his bed. "Where is my quill?" Then he spotted it, laying on the ground where he had knocked it off when reading Astoria's letter. He jerked it from the ground and dipped it hard into his ink. Small drops escaped the tip and landed on the paper, permanently staining it in black tear drops.

_Dear Astoria,_

_You must be angry with me. I thought we were friends? Can't we be just friends? Not that I care or anything. You're good company is all. _

_Don't be this way. I'm sure they won't mind. And even if they do, school will be starting in a week, and they'll have no say at all. And if Daphne says anything, well, I'll let her know who's boss. She's got to learn that anyway, if she's going to marry me._

_Friends?_

_Draco_

"Return to the Greengrass girl and wait for a reply. Hurry!" he ordered the owl. It shot off back into the night sky.

By the time the owl made it back to Draco, he was shaking with anticipation.

It landed upon the sill and hooted to Draco. He nearly knocked the owl out of the window trying to yank it out of the latch. He gently unfolded the letter and read:

_Friends_

The clock above his mantle chimed 1:00 am and Draco smiled. _Friends. _


	9. Astoria's Allegiance

**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince: Spinner's End**

(page 33)

_"Severas," she whispered, tears sliding down her pale cheeks. "My son... my only son..."_

"_Draco should be proud," said Bellatrix indifferently. "The Dark Lord is granting him a great honor. And I will say this for Draco: He isn't shrinking away from his duty, he seems glad of a chance to prove himself, excited at the prospect -" _

_Narcissa began to cry in earnest, gazing beseechingly all the while at Snape. _

"_That's because he's sixteen and has no idea what lies in store! Why, Severas? Why my son? It is too dangerous! This is vengeance for Lucius's mistake, I know it!"_

"_If Draco succeeds," said Snape, still looking away from her, "he will be honored above all others."_

* * *

><p><strong>ASTORIA'S ALLEGIANCE<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know, I really can't tolerate you sometimes."<p>

"What have I done to you?" Draco huffed.

"I don't like being in the dark, you know? You're hiding something from me. Why couldn't I go into Borgin and Burkes with you?" Astoria stopped in the middle of the street and crossed her arms across her chest.

Draco stopped mid-stride and nearly tripped over his own feet. Turning to Astoria, he shouted, "You are such a child, Greengrass."

"You never, _never_, hide anything from me Draco. What were you doing in there?"

"I'm not hiding anything! I was just doing some shopping for school, and I know how much you dislike that store- so I thought you'd much prefer to wait outside."

"Liar," Astoria shot at him. The breeze blew her coppery hair in her eyes. It wafted about tickling her nose and cheeks, much like fire in the whistling winds of a forest. "You've been going off on your own for weeks now. You're vague about everything lately. You've been ignoring me and writing less and less." Astoria looked down at the cobble stones beneath Draco's feet, a mere yard away. "Draco, I won't ask again, but I want you to know that I'm scared for you," she claimed, still gazing down.

"Scared for me," Draco asked with a grin, "Why?"

Astoria looked up and into Draco's steely eyes. She squinted as if trying to read his thoughts at that very moment, but blinked and decided it was no use. "Come with me." Astoria looked about her and stated, "I think we're being watched."

Astoria walked off in the opposite direction and Draco followed close behind. A few minutes passed by before Astoria stopped in front of an abandoned shop's store front. She pulled her wand from her robes and raised it to the keyhole of the door. A silent click resounded from inside the tiny device and Astoria gently and quietly stepped into the entrance.

Draco shut the door behind him and turned around to find Astoria heading to the back of the shop where no windows were present.

Draco stepped lightly behind her and gazed about the deserted area. A wooden checkout counter lay in the middle of the small shop. Atop it sat a golden lamp with translucent shadings of glass dusted over and cracked with age. That seemed to be all the remnants of the tiny shop.

He entered the store room behind Astoria and lit his wand. It emanated a bright, shining blue light that splashed across Astoria's face drenching her in a pale blue glow. The light was reflected in her eyes, of which Draco was staring into intently.

"Shut the door," she whispered.

Draco obediently shut the door and returned his attention to Astoria who had a grave look flit over her face.

"Why here?"

"Draco Malfoy, how could you?" she asked him with a small but very sharp pang in her voice. She was hurt, and Draco knew why. "I've known for weeks."

She turned and lit her own wand, illuminating the rest of the store room. Upon the shelves rested crumbling wooden figures of this and that. Old boxes, empty and full, lay about the floor. Several crates were stacked atop each other holding glittering metal objects that neither could make out, nor did they care to.

Draco leaned back against the door and stared at Astoria's back as she walked farther into the room.

"Father had been meeting with several _coworkers_ a few weeks back, and well- I overheard a few things. You're name for instance."

Astoria had been passing by her father's home office when their mother entered in upon her father and a fellow businessmen when she'd heard Draco's name slip quietly through the ever shrinking crack. It was eventually cutoff with the Dark Lord's name. Since that day, she had been ever determined to find out what Draco had to do with Voldemort.

"Did he speak directly to you, in person, I mean? Did you get to shake his hand?"

"Yes."

"You agreed- I was certain of it. You'd never pass up a chance like that." Astoria sounded, almost, as if she were full of pride for Draco. And Draco smiled at her tone, hoping she understood.

"But, I must know for sure." Astoria turned around, face still grave. "Draco, did you agree?"

Draco's smile grew even larger, and he replied with glee, "Yes."

"Then, you will fail."

Draco's smile disappeared along with his hopes. "What?" He began to shake. "Is the Dark Lord the only one who has faith in me?"

"Do not be ignorant Draco!" Astoria's eyes began to fill with moisture. "It is not faith he has invested in you. It is rage! It is revenge!"

Draco's eyes darted away from her face and he replied, "You know, no one has ever trusted me to make the right choice. No one- no one has ever had faith in my choices, but you." He drug his eyes along her face and rested them on her eyes still reflecting their wand light. "It's now that you choose to lose faith? It's now you choose to lose hope in me? When I need it most, you let go!"

A pain shot through Astoria's chest. It felt much like the night Draco insulted her in the corridor after hours. A pain only Draco could give her.

"No Draco! It's now that I feel like I will soon _have no choice_ but to let you go, and I don't know if I can do that! Do you understand?" Astoria let the onslaught of tears break her delicate barrier that she had been preparing for weeks now. "If you should fail- Draco, he will not show mercy to your family a second time." Astoria shook in fear. "Please don't do this." But, it was already done, and she knew it good and well. There was no way out. Astoria's head dropped in shame.

"You know I can't just take it back. I couldn't have rejected him in the first place, even if I wanted to. Don't be stupid Astoria."

"Draco," she whispered as she rubbed tears off of her face.

"I think... you and I- need to part now." Astoria's head shot up at his words in astonishment. Hot anger began to swell in her chest. "_You_ think? _You_ think? Draco, you are the one that began this 'friendship'. I despised you from the start!"

Draco's eyes widened, but only for an instant. The left corner of his lip raised in disgust. Draco bent in farewell to Astoria and bid her "Good day, Ms. Greengrass. It was nice knowing you."

Astoria began to step forward and reach out to him, but he had already began to open the door. "Draco, don't say that. You don't understand!" Her voice began growing louder and louder as he exited the room and began walking the distance of the shop to the main exit. "I'm scared for you! If those words are your last to me, I might as well..." But her words were cutoff and muffled as the door shut behind him with a loud clatter. He'd walked several yards away from the shop when he heard Astoria run through the exit. A loud clattering and pattering of hurried feet followed behind him. "Draco!" Astoria shouted. "Draco!"

Astoria grabbed hold of Draco's arm and he swung around at her touch. "What?" he demanded.

Astoria looked up into his face, and her eyes grew solemn and dark.

"I want to help."

"How're you going to do that?" Draco asked annoyed with her.

"I'll... I join you."

"Join me?"

"I'll go to him, I'll-"

"You will do no such thing, Greengrass. I'm in enough trouble as it is. You're not even supposed to know, and besides- there's no telling what he'll do with you. I can't put you in danger."

"You won't be," she said looking into his steely eyes. "I'll be putting myself in danger. You never asked, but I'm answering." Astoria stepped closer to Draco. His eyes were slowly filling with dread and possibly- tears? She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I've never lost faith in you, but you need me for this. You know it. You need me, Draco. And, I'll do whatever it takes to get you through this, because- I need you too."


	10. Master at Malfoy Manor

**MASTER AT MALFOY MANOR**

* * *

><p>"Mother! I'm going out! I'll be back in a few hours!" shouted Astoria as she ran from her room, down the stairs, and into the floor below.<p>

"Where are you going at a time like this?" she asked as she flew into the room. "You're not going to see that boy again, are you?" Her mother stepped closer to her. "You'll not be going Astoria, and that's final. Now get to your room."

"What boy?" asked Daphne from her perch on the couch.

Astoria turned her head to see all of her family members behind her. "What boy?" demanded Daphne. Astoria backed up slowly, retreating from her encroaching nightmare.

"Mother, you said I only need to tell you I'm going somewhere before I do. You said you didn't mind now... you... I..." Astoria continued to slowly back away from them. Her hands reached a hard wooden surface. They went wild searching for cool metal.

"I know what I said, but Astoria, it's late and we must leave for the station in the morning. You will be going nowhere." They were mere feet away from her and she shrunk in their close presence. Her fingers slipped over a protruding object atop the wood and they clutched it tightly. "But mother, I think I am," she stated as the door behind her flung open and she jerked her whole body out of the house. Something held firmly to the rim of her cloak. Astoria looked back and saw Daphne clutching the heavy fabric. "What boy?" screamed Daphne. "Let go!" demanded Astoria as she extended her hand, clutched her cloak, and yanked with everything she had. Astoria tumbled over as Daphne's hands slipped from the cloth. She caught her balance quickly and shot through the yard in the direction of Malfoy Manor.

-oOo-

She walked silently by wand light. With each step she took, her heart fluttered in fear. Her cloak floated around her feet and bounced about in the biting wind. Astoria's cheeks grew pink and flushed from the chill. Her eyes were ever vigilant, searching the darkness for followers.

Her feet took her to the mansion without any thought at all. She knew the path by heart. She'd made many trips, to and from, the Malfoy's. Of course, they didn't know that.

The ground was moist with dew and her cloak began to accumulate the dampness as she continued to walk. The sound of crunching leaves and breaking twigs made her uneasy. She found herself stopped in mid-step listening carefully to the surrounding noise, but heard nothing in return.

Soon, the figure of Malfoy Manor rose up above her. She almost felt relief but remembered what awaited her inside. Her whole body grew cold at the thought. What would He do with her? Would He kill her on the spot or would He torture her slowly right in front of everyone, even Draco? But even worse, would Draco try to stop Him?

Astoria took a deep breath and stepped forward to the high gates. She looked up at the marvelous things and closed her eyes. "I have come to seek council with the Dark Lord." The gates creaked and screeched at her as they opened up. It seemed as if they were cackling at her, as if they were saying, "Come in, if you dare."

Astoria stepped forward and waited for someone to notice her presence. Soon, up at the top of the drive, she saw a dark figure with a lit lamp approaching her. "Draco?" she asked. "I told you not to come!" he said in a violent whisper. "I don't care what you told me."

"Of course you don't. You stupid twit! How could you do this? Go home!"

"No. Now take me inside."

"I won't walk you to your death."

"Fine, I guess I shall go alone."

Draco stood silently and motionlessly as Astoria walked off to the entrance of the manor. "Don't do this," he pleaded, but Astoria had already knocked. Light spilled out over her figure as the door opened to swallow her up.

Draco hung his head in shame and walked back up to the house.

-oOo-

"Master, you have a visitor," Bellatrix stated as they walked into the parlor of the manor. The whole place was dark and seemingly empty. They had many items about the place, but it was so big, it consumed anything within it. Astoria felt small and belittled in the place. The parlor contained armchairs and small tables where tea could be sat upon. The walls were bare, like exposed skin.

One part of the parlor was drenched in a black shadow, like spilled ink. Astoria watched the spot as something even darker moved within it. "Come closer, my dear girl," said the shadows. Astoria hid her fear as much as she could and walked cautiously over to the corner. "Do not fear me, darling. Come now, what is it that you seek from me?" Astoria stopped just before her toes reached the darkness. She peered into the shadows and tried to speak, but nothing would come. "Would it help if you could see me?" asked the darkness.

From the shadows rose a great white figure, Voldemort. His eyes were slits of black and his nose was that of a snake's. His skin shown pale as the dead's and his hands were like bones with a fine layer of skin stretched tightly over them. Astoria couldn't believe her eyes. Everything Draco had said about him was true.

"Now, what do you ask of me, Ms. Greengrass?"

Confusion washed over Astoria. "How do you know my name?"

"I know your father well, Astoria. Very well indeed. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get back to business."

Astoria stood taller, even though her courage was nearly to its breaking point already.

"I have come to... to ask... if I may serve you."

Something like a smile danced over his face and a hissing laughter slipped from his mouth. His mirth scared her. She did not expect this.

"My dear girl, why that is just it. You are a girl." Bellatrix made a whimpering noise and pouched her bottom lip.

"You see, girls are weak. They are too emotionally dependent. You act rashly on feelings of love and hatred. On- on things very insignificant to the whole scheme of things." Bellatrix continued to sulk behind Astoria. "Dear Bellatrix, I don't mean you. You have proven to me your strengths. A rare gem, you are." Bellatrix giggled like a school girl and smiled brightly.

"I would like to speak to you in private, please. It's important." Astoria looked on at him. "But Master, it may be a trick!" Bellatrix exclaimed. "Bellatrix, leave us for now."

"But Master-"

"Go!" Voldemort commanded. Bellatrix slipped her hand in her dress and brought forth a shining metallic instrument and flashed it at Astoria with a look of warning as she exited the room.

"We are alone now. What is it girl? Spit it out. I am losing patients with you."

"I know about your plan to kill Dumbledore. I want to be of assistance. I will do anything, _Master_."

Voldemort stepped closer to her and bent down to peer into her eyes. "Why should I trust you?"

Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it at Astoria. "Please, I only want to help!"

"Quiet down!" He looked her deep in the eyes. "This may hurt a bit," he said.

Astoria's mind went blank for a few seconds, as if she were drifting in open space. Then, memories upon memories flew around in her mind.

_The night in the library when she met the strange boy with white hair.  
>The night in the halls when he comforted her.<br>All the lazy afternoons at her house with the boy.  
>The long letters full of confessions and hidden feelings sent to and from boy and girl.<br>The late night escapes to the back gardens of the manor.  
>A sly smile. A snide retort. A cold glare.<br>Draco's smile. Draco's snide retorts. Draco's cold glare._

Draco, Draco, Draco.

It was always Draco.

Her head began swimming. A sharp pain pounded in the back of her skull. It was getting nearly unbearable. But then, it was gone. In the blink of an eye, it disappeared.

"I see," Voldemort said in realization.

"I have benefits, I do! I'm a healer – well, more a healer in training. But, I'm very good at it." Astoria's mind was racing through her other talents. "I may look weak, but I perform powerful magic. I'm very smart and determined. If I have a goal, if I dedicate myself to something, there's no stopping me. I assure you, you will not be disappointed if you grant me my request." Astoria paused and looked the Dark Lord in the eyes. She stepped closer to him and glared into his face.

"Draco cannot do this on his own. I know him. I know his weaknesses. He trusts me. He needs someone to help him, let it be me," she breathed. "I beg you."

Astoria came out of her haze and stared into the Dark Lord's eyes. "I will do anything," she pleaded. A grin stretched across Voldemort's face. "Very well."

"As a servant of mine, you will be marked as such. "Voldemort extended his hand. "Give me your arm."

Astoria's body shook and trembled as she reached out to him. He took her arm gently in his hand and began pushing Astoria's sleeve up her arm. His touch was cold. It nipped at her skin and left red spots where his fingers had lingered too long. Chills were sent up her arm and down her spine. She shivered and watched as he held his wand to her wrist.

The pain was only very subtle at first. A tingle her, a sting there. But then, a licking burn engulfed her lower arm. A black mass was spreading under her skin. Her fingers closed into a fist and she bit down hard on her lips to keep from screaming.

When he withdrew his wand, all of the pain receded into a dull pounding. She stared at the mark and watched it move about and grow still. She jerked her head up at the Dark Lord and bowed to him on her knees. "Thank you, Master."

"You will help Draco as much as you can, but the final deed is his and his alone. If he does not succeed, I have other plans in store."

Astoria look up at him and reached out with both hands for his. He placed his palm within them and she gave him a gentle kiss. "If I need anything else from you, your mark will burn. You must come to me immediately. Understand?"

"Yes, Master."

-oOo-

Astoria had walked home alone that night. She walked out of Malfoy Manor expecting to see Draco waiting for her, but he was nowhere in sight. She made the lonely trek back home and silently tiptoed up to her room. But her tiny steps were muffled and pushed away by a loud clatter that was coming right for her. She ran to her room and slammed the door behind her and locked it as the noise ascended the steps. She slid down against the door and waited. A few moments passed by before she heard a tiny "click". Astoria stood and waited for the intruder to enter her room.

The door swung open revealing a reeling blond in her nightdress. Daphne stepped into her room and right up to Astoria. They were nose to nose. Astoria could feel the heat coming off of Daphne's face. "Where have you been, 'storia?" she asked.

"I don't believe that's any of your business, Daphne."

"It is my business if you've been out with _my _husband!" Daphne smacked Astoria across the face. Her cheek burned like fire.

"He is not your husband yet!" she yelled in Daphne's face, holding her cheek. Astoria turned away from her sister. "He's my friend... my only true friend. And you will not take that away from me – like you've done everything else." She returned her gaze to Daphne and looked her in the eye.

"You're selfish Daphne. At least I know what true friendship is. What – what true love is. You don't love Draco. You love his name, his money, his power. And that is as far as love goes for you. And for that, I feel sorry for you." Astoria walked over to her bed and sat down.

Daphne began laughing hysterically. She shook with mirth. Astoria found it rather frightening.

"You love him?" she questioned with a devilish smile. Astoria didn't answer.

"That's too bad, you know. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but darling sister, who could ever love you in return." Astoria continued to sit on her bed and stare at her lucid sister.

"And you think he loves you?" Astoria asked her rather calmly.

"'course he does. Who wouldn't." Then, it was Astoria's turn to laugh, and she did.

"What's so funny?" Daphne asked in distress.

"Would you like to know what love is Daphne?"

"Don't be silly. I know what love is."

"Tell me then, won't you?" Astoria asked, raising her eyebrows in expectation.

Daphne fiddled her fingers and began, "Well, it's when-"

"That's where you're wrong Daphne. It's not 'when'," Astoria cut her off. "Love is. That's just it. It always was and always is. No beginning, no ending. It just is." Daphne sat down in the floor. Not because she was truly curious, no, it was because she was growing tired of standing there in such a fluster.

"Love is sacrifice. Love is the greatest selfless act. Love is giving all of yourself to another without expecting anything in return. Love is giving someone the power to harm you, to break you, and letting them do it. Love is forgiving without being asked forgiveness. Love is knowing that you will never be with the one you love, but loving them anyway. Love is giving your life so that the one you love may be spared." Astoria sat in the floor with Daphne. "Love is... depressing." And she began to cry.

Daphne looked at her sister and saw the young and innocent child she once was, the Astoria she loved and cared for – before all the family expectations set in.

"You love Draco?" she asked her quietly.

Astoria dropped her head into her hands. "Yes," she replied in near agony.

"Good thing someone does," Daphne laughed. "Now, stop crying," she pleaded with her sister, but Astoria continued to sob into her hands.

Daphne scooted over to Astoria and gently pried her hands from her face. "You mustn't let-" but Daphne was struck and dumbfounded. She had grabbed Astoria's wrists to pull them from her. As she did, Astoria's cloak slipped down her arm and revealed her marking. Daphne dropped her sister's hands.

"Please don't tell mother and father! Please Daphne!" Astoria begged.

"What have you done?" Daphne scooted away from her sister. "What have you done, Astoria?"

"I've given my life," Astoria cried, "to save another!"

Daphne could only stare in disbelief.

"Draco is in trouble," she explained. "The Dark Lord wishes him to complete a task that I know Draco will fail." Astoria scooted toward Daphne. "Daphne, if he fails, I'm afraid... my master will kill him."

Daphne was horror stricken. "What is the task?" she asked in worry.

"I cannot tell you. I wasn't even supposed to know."

Daphne knew how she came to the information. "Draco told you?"

"Yes."

Daphne couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Her betrothed was confiding in her sister. "I see." Daphne reached out for Astoria's hand and took it in hers. "Is there anything I can do?"

Astoria looked at her sister and nearly smiled. "No, there isn't. Just don't tell mum and dad."

"Never."


	11. Concerns About Kisses

**CONCERNS ABOUT KISSES**

* * *

><p>The trip to the station was quiet but not peaceful in the least. Tension was flying around like lightning bolts blasting Astoria right in the face. Her parents hadn't said a word to her all morning and obviously didn't intend to. She got on the train without a word from them, but she truly didn't care. She was going home.<p>

The train ride went by rather slowly. She was very bored, seeing as she was all by herself. She found comfort in the silence. She reached down, pulled her sleeve up, and examined the mark. It was gently sliding back and forth across her wrist in contentment, it seemed. She replaced her sleeve and rested her head against the window of her compartment. She began to doze gently while dreams crept into her thoughts.

_"Draco?" she whispered. "Draco, are you there?"_

_"I'm here," his voice rang out. "Over here, Astoria. Climb this!" A thick rope slapped across the hard rock of the fence. There were great knots tied in the rope to make it easier for Astoria to climb._

_Astoria walked over to the rope and held it in her hand. "Oh, Draco this is ridiculous. We're going to get in trouble."_

_"No we're not, now climb over!"_

_Astoria let out a large sigh and grabbed tightly onto the rope. Step by step, she inched closer to the top of the barrier between her and Draco. She reached the top and peered down to see a bright glowing figure, moonlight refracting off his ever so pale facade. "Here I am!"_

_"Come down then." Draco stepped back to give her room to hop off the top of the fencing.  
>Astoria hesitated. "Draco, it's very high up here. Do you think I'll make it?"<em>

_"You must. I can't hold the rope for you from up there. Just jump. You'll be fine." Draco stepped forward a bit and held out his arms for her to jump into. "I'll catch you, so your ankles won't hit the ground as hard." Astoria still looked unsure of herself. "You trust me, don't you?" Draco asked her, sincerely._

_"'course I do. I'm not so sure that I should though," Astoria laughed quietly. "What's that supposed to mean, Greengrass?"_

_"Oh nothing." Astoria readied herself. "Here I come!" Draco regained his stance and waited as Astoria descended upon him. Her body became closer and closer until her frame was right in front of him between his arms. They crashed down on her under her arms and she stopped smoothly with only a slight pain where Draco had applied force to get her to cease her fall. "Thank you," she whispered. Draco smiled, let go of Astoria, and exclaimed, "Catch me if you can!" _

_He ran fast as he could into a winding maze of overgrown shrubbery. "Draco wait!" Astoria shouted. "It's not fair. This is your home, you know the maze and I don't. I'll get lost! Draco? Did you hear me?" But, there was no answer._

_"Oh! You twit! I'll get you for this!" And off she went into the entrance of the maze._

_It was very frightening to her. Dark corners were scattered about all over the maze. They were great places for _someone _or _something _to jump out at you_ _from. "Draco, please come out."_

_"'storia!" she heard him call. She shot off to the right, where she heard his voice, but ran into a dead end. "Draco?" she called._

_"Aaaaastoria!" she heard him laugh. "This isn't funny! Come out pleeeease!"_

_"You have to find me first."_

_"Well, you might have to find me, because I have no idea where I am, Draco!" she shouted._

_"Trust me, 'storia. You can do it. Come on now." Astoria headed into the direction of his voice again but came to yet another dead end._

_"It'll do you no good to follow my voice! There's too many turns in the maze. You can't come straight for me."_

_"Well, what do you expect me to do then?"_

_"Follow your heart, isn't that what they always say?"_

_"I suppose, but I'm not sure I know how." Astoria whimpered._

_"Don't think about it. Just go with it. You think to much anyway," he chuckled._

_Astoria breathed deeply and closed her eyes for a moment._

_"'storia? Are you coming?"_

_Her eyes opened slowly and she began to walk down an aisle that ended in a right or a left. Her feet took her right and then down an aisle with a branching left turn and then a right up ahead. She took the left and let her feet carry on. She went through the whole maze like that. And sure enough, there was Draco._

_He was sitting in the middle of the maze with a smirk on his face. He was perched on the rim of a fountain, still gurgling water from the basins tiered atop each other. "I knew you could do it." Astoria smiled at his praise. _

_"What are we doing here?" she asked. Draco looked down into the water. Bright specks of light danced over his face. "I like it here. No one bothers me when I come here. They can never find me."_

_Astoria walked over to Draco and sat beside him. She peered down into the fountain and discovered hundreds of shards of refracted light bouncing around the water._

_"Why are there so many coins in the bottom?" Astoria asked, still gazing at the lovely sight._

_Draco looked up at Astoria and watched her stare into the water. "Every time I do something bad... I throw a coin in."_

_Astoria looked up from the basin in shock. "You can't have done so much."_

_"You think too well of me, Greengrass." Draco looked back in the basin. "There's several for you in there."_

_"What do you mean?" Astoria asked._

_Draco slid his hand over the water and sighed. "For every time I ignored you in the corridors at school. And then, there was that night we were out after hours. I insulted you... I put in a Galleon for that." Draco reached down and picked up the only Galleon in the basin._

_"I'm sorry, Astoria. I'm such a prat." Draco looked away from her. "Do you forgive me?"_

_Astoria smiled at him. "You never need ask that of me." She took the Galleon from his hand and dropped it back in the water with a "plop"._

_"Can I ask you something Draco?"_

_"You just did, didn't you?" Astoria rolled her eyes. "Yes, but something else, I mean."_

_"Yes. What is it?_

_"Have you ever kissed someone? Or wanted to?" Astoria looked him in the eye, but Draco must have felt uncomfortable at the question, because he looked down at his hands._

_"No. Why do you ask?" His voice wavered a bit as he replied._

_"Well, I was just wondering, because I saw Crevinwell kissing some other girl at school."_

_"What about it Greengrass?"_

_"Well, he is my future husband. I just thought he'd have more respect for me," said Astoria in an almost hurt voice. "Well, would you do that to Daphne, Draco?"_

_"You expect too much from us."_

_"You would then?"_

_"I'm not saying that Greengrass. It's just, we're still very young. You can't expect him never to kiss someone else."_

_Astoria huffed. "Well, I just think it'll be so awkward because he's kissed someone before. I've never kissed anyone. What if I'm terrible? What if he doesn't like the way I kiss? He is going to be my husband, and he should like that... right?"_

_"Oh, shut up Greengrass. I don't want to think about you two snogging." Draco shuddered. "You could kiss him at the wedding ceremony and never again, for all I care. Or not even then. That's nothing I'm concerned with."_

_"Well, I think I should be concerned, Draco. How would you like it if Daphne was a terrible kisser?"_

_"I can teach her how to be a good kisser."_

_"But you said you've never kissed anyone. Daphne has, you know. So there. Maybe she'll think you're a bad kisser."_

_"Trust me, I won't be."_

_"So be it then. I was only curious." Astoria stared off at the moon. Draco could see it reflected in her eyes._

_"I could kiss you... if you wanted. Then we could say we have... kissed someone, I mean." Draco's voice wavered for the second time._

_Astoria turned to Draco. "I couldn't ask you to do that."_

_"Why not?" he asked._

_"I don't think I... deserve it. You should save it for someone better than me. Don't you think? It's special, you know? You wouldn't want to ruin it... You should-"_

_Draco scooted closer to Astoria. He looked her in the eye and said, "Stop blabbering Greengrass," and then, her very first kiss played out before her eyes. She remembered it like it only happened just days ago. It seemed so quick, like the blink of an eye. His lips puckered into a soft resting place for hers and then, they touched ever so gently. The parting came much too soon, it seemed. It was almost as if it had never happened. _

_Astoria didn't notice, but she had closed her eyes. She opened them and found a smiling Draco."There, how was that, Greengrass? Best ever, right?" Astoria rolled her eyes, stood, and began walking away... smiling._

_"Astoria. Astoria!"_

It was mostly dark in her compartment, save for the small bit of light given off from the table lamp on the desk between the two bench seats. Night had fallen and Hogwarts was near.

"Astoria?"

Astoria jerked her head in the direction of the compartment door. "May I come in?" Draco asked standing in the doorway.

"'course," she replied. It was the first time she had seen him since her marking.

"You were sleeping, I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's fine."

"How are you?" he asked as he sat down on the bench opposite her.

"Fine."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be stupid Astoria. What happened that night?" Draco looked concerned.

"Why do you care? You weren't even there to walk me home. After doing what I did... you couldn't even walk me home," she said. "I was so frightened Draco," she whispered.

Draco bowed his head. "So was I, Astoria. I was afraid you wouldn't come out of that parlor."

"How did you know I was in the parlor?"

"I went in behind you and hid 'round the corner." Draco sat his chin in his hands.

"Then why didn't you reveal yourself and walk me home?"

"The Dark Lord called me in afterward. I had to go to him."

Astoria's heart sank. _He told him. _"What did he say to you?" she asked.

"That he had granted you permission to help me, and if I tell another soul, he – well, never mind that."

"That was all?"

"Yes, why? What did he say to you?" Draco sat up.

"He asked me why I requested his presence. I answered him and he marked me."

"I can't believe he just took you in. He's never like that. Most people... he turns away."

"Well, I explained to him that I was a healer. I'd be very beneficial to the cause if he'd take me in. I think that's why he took me. Probably the only reason really."

There was a silence that passed between the two of them that unnerved Astoria. She wanted more than anything for it to go away. "It's time to get dressed. We're nearly there." Astoria stood up and waited for Draco's response. "I'll see you at the sorting."

"Yeah, see you then," Draco whispered. A confused look spread over his face as he got up from the bench and left. "Meet me tonight?" his voice came through the open door. He'd apparently thought of the idea as he was walking away and quickly turned around. "There'll be prefects every where, Draco. I don't know if it's a good idea tonight." Astoria replied.

"Look, just meet me on the 7th floor around 11:30. The prefects will be sent back to their houses at 11 and only a few teachers will be out scouting. Thirty minutes and they'll be bored out of their mind, all right. They won't even by paying attention." Draco waited for her to say something, but she never did. "I've got to show you something! It's important Astoria. I thought you were going to help me. If you are, you have to see this."

"Fine. I'll be there," she said a bit angered. Draco shut she compartment door and vanished from view.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Please review. I'm in desperate need for criticism. It would be much appreciated.


End file.
